The Mocking Birds Final Song
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: Power, that was what it was all about. Didyme was threatening to destroy that, so I needed to destroy her. She may have been my sister, but it was either her or me and it certainly wasn't going to be me. Aro/Didyme Pre-Twilight


**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Drumming my fingers irritably on the arm of my chair, I had a stack of paper work piling up on my desk and it was going unattended to, my mind was else where, on other things. Things that could rightfully ruin me and the coven that I had spent centuries building up. I was so close now, the Volturi was so close to dominance and bringing down the Romanian coven, that I had to make a decision that could either spell the end of the Volturi or it's beginning of it's leadership of the vampire world.

The decisions in my mind was easy, but making sure the decision went my way was the problem that was plaguing me in this instance. I had planned tonight right down to the finer points, everything in my mind was perfect. But it would only go that smoothly as long as no one else interfered or needed me for any reason.

I had told everyone that I was not to be disturbed, I had even relieved Renata of her duties as my shadow for the evening, as far as she was concerned I was hauled up in my office sorting out and finalizing plans for our attack on the Romanians in a few months time. So she had no reason to doubt me. In fact no one here had a reason to doubt me. It was more than their existence was worth to me if they were to raise their concerns out of turn. Not even my brothers Caius and Marcus had the nerve to do so. Even though they frequently made sly digs, that I allowed to go over my head.

Hearing the chimes of the clock tower hitting midnight, a dark smirk played on my pale lips, as I stood from my seat and adjusted my cloak, smoothing out the creases of the deep maroon velvet material, it was one of my favourite evening cloaks, one that my wife Sulpicia had given me some decades ago as an anniversary present.

Sliding my hands down the front of the cloak, doing up the solid golden metal buttons, before straightened myself out, the smirk never faltered from my lips, as I stepped around the large dark mahogany desk and opened the door.

Peering out, I looked up and down the corridor, Renata's desk was empty, as per arrangement and I couldn't see or smell another guard within the proximity of my office, as I fully stepped out of the door and pulled the large oak door closed, the steel black hinges creaked faintly, as the click of the handle snapped into it's lock behind me and I silently moved through the corridor.

My footsteps didn't make a sound against the white marble flooring that spread throughout the castle. I had planned to meet my sister Didyme at the base of the bell tower at midnight, It was already five past and I wasn't there. As far as I was concerned time waited for me and everyone else had to do the same. But heads would roll if I were to wait for anyone else, including my wife.

Moving through the reception area, the human receptionist had gone home for the day. For the last century, since myself and my two brothers in arms Marcus and Caius acquired this castle, we always employed a human. There was something in the way a human work that seemed more natural than that of an immortal. Caius protested many times, but even though he acted like a spoilt child from time to time. He knew that there was always logic and reason behind my decisions.

Slipping out of the main doors, taking a deep un-needed breath, taking in the gloriousness of the Italian night air. There was something sweet about the aroma of the Italian's, more fresh, more innocent than that of the people of Greece. A place for the great unwashed and plague, death. Ancient Greece was riddle with uncleanliness that I was glad to have departed soon after my change into immortality.

When I was changed in 1280 BC, I didn't wish to leave my family behind. Not yet, for you see, when I was changed into this being, I found I carried a gift, one of rarity. Just by a single touch, I could not only read the minds of the person I was touching, but their deepest and darkest secrets, everything they desired and craved, their memories would become mine, if they wished to share or not.

So I stayed around Greece, watching my sister Didyme, she was a mere few years younger than I was, but if I was born with such an unusual gift as I was, then I had hoped she would hold something similar. Something worthy. Even in life I craved the dominance and power and now that I was this greater being, everything I craved and needed, I could now grasp it.

I had waited and watched Didyme for years, then one night, she caught the filthy plague and my time at picking the right moment had ran out, as I appeared in her room, to her I was an hallucination, something she could never believe was real with the poisons running through her. I wanted to savour the moment of her change, but I was running out of time, as my hand had knotted into her hair, yanking her neck back viciously, close to snapping it all together. The venom coated my teeth and pooled onto my tongue, as her sweet smelling blood captured me.

My teeth soon sank into the delicious and wondrous soft flesh of Didyme's, I lapped up her tainted blood, as my venom instantly hit her system. It took a lot of my strength and my need to keep her a live that I was able to pull from her in time. Her petulant screams lasted for three long days. It again took every ounce of will power not to end her before it had begun. But again I had to keep reminding myself of the gift she may hold, one that could be just what I needed to co-exist along side mine.

But my hopes were sorely disappointed. Didyme held a gift, but not one I could use, or manipulate, no, it was one that made me feel deathly ill if I were not immortal. She had a gift of an Aura of Happiness. She was able to make people fall in love with her, just at the mere sight of her. That was something that would never be of any use to me. If there was one thing I detested, that was any human emotion, especially human emotions within an immortal. But I took pity on her and kept her around.

As the century went on, that is when I had come across Sulpicia, my now wife, changing her was of a delight to myself and she held no gift, which was perfect for me, I could never marry such a woman that proceed me. Didyme and Sulpicia became close and it was of a relief to me. They could entertain each other, without bothering me with the girlish woes. While I sort after the throne of royalty. I had learned it was currently owned by the Romanian's.

As my plotting continued, and the decades rolled by, that is when Caius and his wife Athenodora joined the fold, followed by Marcus. They craved everything I did. They wanted what I wanted and they both were so easily manipulated to do whatever I wanted and we became a strong force, one that would have any vampire quivering at the mere mention of our names.

But life did not go the way I had hoped, or planned. My sister became a problem. One that I needed to rid of. I should have ended the day I created her. It was not unusual for men to fall in love with her, but one day she actually fell in love herself and it wasn't just with one of our guards, oh no, she fell in love with...

…. Marcus.

That is when things started to go wrong for the new found Volturi. Times were still hard. It was 1150BC and by that moment no secrets could be hidden from me. So when I discovered that my dear sister was trying to persuade Marcus to leave the Volturi, because she didn't agree with the man I had become, the monster I had become, that she didn't think it was right what I was doing. I decided she needed to go. She was Marcus' wife at this time and my dearest sister, the same blood ran through us both. But my need to keep Marcus around, was far greater than my blood ties and she needed to go. Marcus being under the spell of her gift would do as she wished and I was not about to allow it.

So as four decades rolled past, I watched her, watched her closely. While still scheming with Caius, putting the final stages of our attack together, we both scowled the globe for immortals and before we knew it, we had the likes of Chelsea and Corin under our wings, followed by Afton. Their gifts become of great worth to us, to me. Chelsea would be the key to my plan of ending Didyme. Chelsea was my creation and she would do whatever I asked of her.

With Chelsea's gift of bond manipulation, I had her immediately sever the bonds Didyme had with the Volturi. It was apparent she couldn't destroy the bonds between myself and Didyme, or those of Marcus and Didyme. Chelsea couldn't break love ties or family blood ties, but she did her best to weaken everything she could, without Didyme even realising a thing. I had Corin on standby, ready to bring the aura of contentment over Marcus once the end came.

So now, as my eyes open and looked up at the skies. It was fifty years in the planning, but tonight was the night. The skies were dark and moonless, perfect for the occasion. The less witnesses the better. So heading to the bell tower, I spotted her instantly. Stood in a fall flowing navy blue ball gown, with gold stitching. I approached slowly, as the venom pooled in my mouth.

'Aro, my dear brother' she had already spotted me, or she had sensed my aura, which I hated the fact of knowing, as I approached her. Didyme instantly offered her hand to me, as I took it. Pressing my lips to the back of her hand and then releasing it. I now bowed my head to her. Despite what I was about to do. I was still a man of honour, of manners and of respect.

'Didyme my sweet' raising my head, my crimson eyes hardened, as I offered her my arm. Didyme linked her arm around mine. So much trust in the pretty girl. Didyme was much like myself. In looks any way. She was a few inches shorter than I. Her jet black long hair came down to just below her shoulders, naturally straight, but she always felt the need to curl the end. It made her look cheap.

'So my dearest brother, where are thee taking me this evening?' she spoke softly, but her voice was like that of a bird singing, a beautiful mockingbird. She was delicate and fragile, despite her immortality. She was easily disposable.

'Oh my dear one' my hand free hand patted over hers wrapped around my arm, as I led her through the vast castle gardens, towards the back gates. 'I thought maybe we could take a wander out of the grounds'

'But about about the intruders of the woods Aro?' there was a slight alarm in her voice.

'Didyme my dear sister, I would never let any harm come to thee, I would never put you in danger' my voice was calm, I had to hold back many times the hiss in my tone, 'Do trust me my dear' watching as she nodded once, but never responded. I had sent Caius and Marcus out on a wild goose chase. Caius feared werewolves and so I had a guard tell him that there was a sighting in Northern France, so both my idiotic brothers left. Giving me great opportunity. My plan for this evening was flawless.

Leading Didyme out of the castle and into the forests behind the castle. When I was sure we were far enough away. I guided her into a clearing, as I abruptly dropped my arm from hers and took a few steps forward. Just able to see the Volterra castle through the trees. The candles glowing in the arches of the windows. Their wild flames flickering near the paned glass.

'Aro? Whatever is the matter' her voice was calm, but I could tell she was concerned.

'Oh my dear sister' my arms now linked behind my back and I didn't turn around to look at her 'You are my sister, my blood line'

'Yes Aro, I know this'

'But you see, sometimes, blood is not thicker than brotherhood'

'Aro, I do not understand' I didn't hear her silent footsteps cross over the debris below our feet, as her hand placed on my shoulder. But instantly and without warning, my hands unlinked from each other as I turned around and slapped Didyme across the face.

She let out a girlish scream, as she fell instantly to the ground clutching her face. I loomed over her. My crimson eyes hardening and darkening, as my hands calmly brushed down over my cloak, straightening it out.

'You have been a naughty girl Didyme' I began to tut, as I stayed over her 'You see, I know what you are trying to do, to me, to this coven'

'But Aro you gave your blessing' she began to dry sob, as my faced creased up in disgust. I didn't have time for the childish and human actions at this moment, as my hands moved to clasp around Didyme's shoulders, bringing her to her knees.

'No my dear one, I made you believe I had' my hand traced against her cheek, where I had struck her, her eyes pleading looked back into mine, as I began to hum hauntingly. My head tilting to the side.

'Then we won't go Aro, we will stay, please, just don't...' my free hand clasped together, as I pressed my index finger to her lips softly, to silence her.

'Sssssh my dear child, hush now' a dark sadistic smirk played against my lips, as I moved my hand gently over her hair. 'It will all be over soon' Didyme whimpered as my hands moved to cup her cheeks, my eyes stared into her softly. 'Remember my dear one, you made me do this, this will hurt me than you'

'Then don't do it Aro, I will do anything' Didyme whimpered out.

'Anything?' my brow quirked now at her. But she only nodded at me as my hands moved from around her face, as I pondered for a moment, my eyes never left hers. I could see hope in her eyes now. That she had thought she had won over me. That I was now going to spare her.

'Anything Aro' that smirk returned to my lips, as I leaned closer to Didyme, my cool lips brushed against her ear, as I whispered low, so low, only she would be able to hear.

'I want you to burn' and before she knew what was coming, my hands moved to Didyme's head, the sheer pain and horror ran through her eyes, as they bore back into mine. But she couldn't utter anything, as my hands squeezed against her marble like head. Her skin began to crack under the force of my strength, as she let out an agonizing and piercing scream.

Closing my eyes, as I began to hum once again, taking in this moment, savouring it, every last bit of it, as my hands twisted, taking Didyme's head clean off, decapitating her head from her body. The sound of the snapping was like music to my ears. It was mesmerizingly beautiful. A sound that will ring in my ears for centuries to come. Standing in the pure silence for a long moment. I finally bought myself back to reality.

Smirking to myself, as I looked down the dismembered corpse of my sister, I dropped her head from my grasp and took a step back to admire my handy work. It was then I was distracted by the glowing light of a lantern, as a tall thin figure, draped in a black hooded cloak stood beside me.

'Master' my eyes stayed to the ground.

'Good evening my dearest Chelsea'

'Good evening Master' my head now finally turned to look at her. My most loyal guard. The one that would do the last of my dirty work.

'You know what to do my dear one' my hand moved to rest on her shoulder, as she nodded only once.

'Yes Master' I moved away now and headed back towards the castle. The deed was done. By the time the arrival of Caius and Marcus back in the castle by morning arrived. We would discover Didyme's disappearance and then the news by Chelsea of her demise at the hands of kidnappers. The plan was flawless and even if it wasn't. It would be Chelsea who was then to blame.

But the new plan would be, myself being so distraught by what had happened to my dearest sister. I would blame on the Romanian's. That would fuel both Marcus and Caius' hatred towards them, for us to pick up the pace of our conquering. It would also mean that Athenodora and Sulpicia would be bound to safety, so I would never have to worry about sending out valuable guards to watch them whenever they left the castle to do whatever they did. I never did take much interest in what my wife got up to.

Slipping into the castle, I headed straight for my office. The halls were still silent, as I stepped into my office and closed the door. I instantly went to the window and peer out into the woodlands. I could not see much through the darkened trees, despite the sun already rising against the horizon. But the smell of smoke was lingering, soon Chelsea would pretend to make her discovery of the fire she had caused, burning Didyme into a pile of ash.

Turning from the window and sitting down at my desk, I pretended to get busy with the paperwork, ready for Renata's arrival. It was not that I didn't love my sister. Didyme was my blood, my biological sister. But sometimes, I have to get rid of the things I love to be able to still keep focus on my target and right now, the Romanian's were my target. I did not regret my actions this evening. I regretted ever giving her immortality in the first place and for not ending her sooner.

Picking up my pen, I began to hum once more, hauntingly...


End file.
